The Halloween Ball
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Elizabeth is all out for being a vampire for Halloween, but what happens when the person who designs her costume...turns her into one? Will Ciel and Sebastian be able to turn her back by dawn or will she turn to ash as the sunny morning sun awakens? Please read and review, this is a Halloween inspired fic. Ended, sorry, I can't finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk and inwardly sighed as Sebastian handed him an important letter with a red wax seal. "Who is it from?" The young earl asked as he leaned his head on his tight closed hand and looked at the letter with the other one. He ran his thumb over the wax seal, feeling the roughness where the sender's ring or crest was pressed into the once hot wax.

"It's from the Midford estate." Sebastian whispered, his mouth was right next to Ciel's ear as his warm breath caressed the young earl's ear.

"Oh?" Ciel questioned as he grabbed his shimmering silver letter opener and broke the wax seal, chips of wax broke off and landed on the cherry-wooded desk, but Sebastian quickly swept his hand under the desk slightly and swept the mess into the gloved hand. Ciel sighed as he softly read the letter to himself and Sebastian.

"Dear Earl of Phantomhive,

You are invited to attend the Halloween ball hosted by Lady Elizabeth Midford. Please wear a costume as this is a costume ball.

Sincerely,

The Midford servants. "

Ciel groaned as if he were annoyed with the letter he'd received and dropped the letter down on his desk and grabbed his forehead. He tried very hard to block out the thoughts of what could go wrong at a party like that.

"Well Halloween is right around the corner, young master." Sebastian inquired, as he dumped his dirty hand into the trash bin, the wax fell onto some unneeded strips of paper.

"What is...Halloween?" Ciel looked up, his mind was quite curious as to what the holiday was. Sebastian smiled as he bowed to his master.

"Halloween is that special time of year where you threaten someone for candy and they give it to you!" A shimmering, background appeared around the butler and Ciel turned his cheek to the semi-bare trees outside as he lost interest in what Sebastian was saying.

The leaves on the trees had turned and weren't the vibrant green they normally were, no they were now bright crimson-red and bright marmalade orange and sunshine yellow. Ciel sighed and thought about going, he knew he needed to support Elizabeth, since she was his fiancé, but he just didn't know what he'd go as.

Sebastian turned Ciel's office chair around and looked at him. He took his gloved finger and traced it around Ciel's pink lips before licking his finger. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Ciel freaked out, a bright crimson blush caressed his cheek as he placed his hands on Sebastian's toned chest. "You had some custard on your lips." Sebastian whispered with a smile.

"S-so?!" Ciel asked as he bit his lower lip, trying to control his emotions.

"I can't let my young master walk around the manor with custard on his face, what kind of butler would that make me?" Sebastian snickered as Ciel simply rolled his eyes. "About a costume, I need you to make one, I'd prefer a military man." Ciel muttered under his breath and then sighed when he saw Sebastian exiting the study and walking down the hall.

"Come on, Paula!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked into an old brick building that seemed to be crumbling to bits.

"I'm coming, Lady Elizabeth!" Paula shouted back as she hurried to her young lady's side, her corset was a bit too tight to run and managed an uncomfortable hurried walk. She puffed in what little amount of air she could muster and grabbed the ivy-green door and opened it and walked in behind Elizabeth. Paula looked at the small golden watch she wore on her dainty wrist and read the time.

It was 6:45 in the afternoon and the sun had finally set. "Hello?" Elizabeth whispered under her breath as she walked into a small shop, dust covered everything and it was dark as the night.

Elizabeth and Paula roughly swallowed and took a deep breath. "Maybe they're closed..." Paula whispered as she desired to leave the creepy and dusty shop. The floorboards creaked under Elizabeth's teal-colored heels as she walked up to a mannequin, the tall headless mannequin was dressed in a dazzling black gown that reached the floor, it had a silky texture to it, but the lace covering the skirt looked like spider webs.

"This is it!" Elizabeth cheered before two golden-yellow eyes flashed open in the darkness. Elizabeth looked up and screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Paula freaked out and ran out of the shop as fast as her two legs and fastened corset would take her.

"Wh-Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she saw a woman, who seemed to be no older than twenty walk towards her, her black pointy heels clicked on the floor as she forced Elizabeth up against a desk or dresser, the young couldn't tell which one it was.

"Darcy Appleseed, now you need to answer one of my questions. Why are you in my home?" Darcy asked as she pulled back her sleek and dangerously dark black hair, exposing a spider web tattoo on her neck she sadistically smiled at Elizabeth as the young girl cowered in fear.

"I-I need a costume for my party...and would like for you to make me a dress." Elizabeth whispered, her tone shaken and her body paralyzed in fear. Darcy nodded.

"Alright, but there is something I want." She grabbed Elizabeth's chin with her fingers and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Elizabeth didn't kiss the woman back, but her lips tingled as Darcy planted the sweet and simple kiss on her. "I'll come to you, my faithful new servant.'' Darcy snapped her fingers and a few seconds later Elizabeth passed out and fell down onto the dusty and dirty wooden floor. Darcy leaned down and brushed Elizabeth's long golden curls out-of-the-way before she opened her mouth and leaned closer to Elizabeth's neck. Two small, pearly white fangs extracted and Darcy bit down, drawing out Elizabeth's blood as she sucked on the virgin's blood. "Little girls taste so good..." Darcy whispered with a smirk when she pulled away, a sadistic grin spread across her features. She clapped her hands and two small, but strong bats appeared.

"Blood and Sucker, take this girl home, the last thing I need is someone coming after me. She's a noble, after all." Darcy whispered and like the faithful servants the bats were they picked Elizabeth up by the sleeves of her dress and carried her away, back home where they put her in her bed while their master, Darcy, thought up a plan.

She flicked her finger over to a piano and the lid covering the white and black keys suddenly pulled back, she snapped her fingers twice and quickly and upbeat melody began to play. "That's the spirit." She lowly whispered as she clapped her hands once and a few seconds later a large rolled tube of black lace material, scissors, pins, needles and then thread began flying. The vampire softly laughed as she twirled her fingers. The scissors cut the cobwebbed lace material and the needle and thread stitched it all together. She brought her index and middle finger together so the scissors cut the extra thread at the bottom of the skirt she'd just made. She then smiled as she spun around and lifted her hands to the ceiling; a smaller roll of velvet in a dark, red-wine color lifted itself up and began unraveling. "This is for my new servant and possibly my new lover, so better make this good." Darcy sighed as she made the dress part of the outfit and set the dress up on a spare mannequin, the red velvet went first and then the lace skirt went over the red, long-sleeved dress. She couldn't help but smile at the success she'd had. She drew small circles in the air and quickly the black thread and silver needle began to stitch the two skirts together. She happily grinned and looked out one of the boarded up windows. "It's about one, I've still got some time." She whispered.

"I'll call for her tomorrow night, when I'm done." She whispered to herself as she walked over to her display case and grabbed a large book; she placed it on the dresser and smiled as she opened to a bookmarked section.

"To control a human…say these words: Cu puterea mea, eu vă poruncesc, fetita, păziți poruncile Mele toată lumea. Și stau cu sufletul meu pentru totdeauna." She whispered the words and quickly grabbed a red ruby ring with several smaller canary-yellow sapphires on the side of it. Darcy then concentrated deeply as she cursed the ring.

"With this ring she'll follow my every order." Darcy smiled sickly as she looked at the completed outfit and felt accomplished. "It is now time for me to feed like the monster I am." Darcy walked out of the shop and into the night's air, quickly disappearing into a local forest where all the people know where the creatures lurk.

(Author's note! Hiya, hope you liked the chapter. I'd love to know what you thought. I know this is a yuri-ish story and if you don't like it then don't read it. This is a multichapter fic that I hope to finish by Halloween)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few moments before the sun rose and Darcy was flying towards the door of the rundown shop before she quickly snapped her fingers, forcing the door to fly open in mere seconds. She'd landed on the desk and with a puff of smoke she turned back into the beautiful woman she looked like as streaks of light floated through the cracks of the boarded up windows.

"It was useless." She whispered as her fangs craved the taste of a human's blood. Her hunting skills were marvelous, but during the autumn nights the stupid teenagers who ran out to the woods to smoke and drink had slowed and the wannabe-adults had come to some of their senses as they stayed out of the forests.

Darcy snapped her fingers and with a puff of smoke she turned into a tiny and furry little bat, flapping her wings hard as she flew up towards the rafters upon the roof of the run-down shop. The door burst open and she shuddered in fear of the bright morning light.

"Damn!" She whispered as she darted to the floor that was shadowed in darkness. She knew if one ray of light touched her, even if she were in bat form then she would burn and turn to ash within seconds. She bolted down towards the creaky floor and hid behind a tall desk as she stayed in her bat form. A little girl had wandered around the alleyways of the city and had gotten lost. Darcy happily grinned as she saw the girl with a red rubber ball in her soft and small hands. The door slowly creaked closed and the girl shrieked in fear.

"You shan't be afraid, the day is harmless, I hear." Darcy whispered from the floor as she stayed hidden. The little girl was scared and shivered as she turned around and raced to the door, yanking at the iron door handle. With a wave of Darcy's hand the door had jammed and not even the strongest man in the world could open it.

Darcy smirked as she turned back into a woman, her long hair tied in a high pony tail as her high pointy heels clicked with each step on the floor. The little girl's tears ran down her rosy cheeks as she backed up against the door, fearing what Darcy was going to do to her. Darcy placed her cold, colorless hands on the girls sweetheart-pink colored coat and pulled it off of her.

"Move your head to the side." The vampire ordered as she tore the collar of the young girl's pink and honey-scented neck. The young girl smelled divine and Darcy always thought a virgin's blood was the sweetest of all. She forced the child's neck open with her sharp fangs, sucking the girl dry as she took in the blood she needed to survive.

"Ahhh!" The little girl gasped, blood spilled into her throat and out her mouth as she tried to call for help. Soon her fingertips, face, and entire body filled with wrinkles as her body was devoid of blood. Darcy pulled back and slowly licked her lips.

She let the young child hit the floor with a satisfied look on her face. She waved her hand and the door's catch had unlocked and could now be open freely. She walked towards a dark and cold room and opened a door, she walked down the old and cracked stairs that also creaked as her body weight shifted down them, it was a large space, but it was windowless and was also dark as the night.

She stroke a match on the brick and lit a candle to she could navigate the large room. There was a small twin bed and a dresser, Darcy walked over to the dresser and grabbed a small golden locket, she put it on before she cracked the locket open and looked at the black and white photograph with plotting eyes and a broken heart.

"We will take over this world." She softly whispered as she sat on her bed and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber so she could have the energy she needed for the thrill of the night.

The night had come once again and the canary-yellow eyes fluttered open, she sickly smiled as she awoke. She walked up the creaky wooden stairs and up to the main level. She walked over to the desk where she'd left the young girl's body and the book of vampire commands. She looked at the shimmering ruby ring and then to the young girl's finger. She took the ring in her hold and slowly slid the small ring onto the girl's finger, it fit the young child's finger snuggly and Darcy took three steps back. "Rise my slave, rise!" She shouted in a demanding tone.

The brunette child's eyes awoken, her flesh was ice-cold and her eyes had turned into a dull grey. "What am…I doing here?'' The child asked in a dry and raspy voice as she began to stand on her feet. Suddenly Darcy yanked the ring free, pulling with it the girl's finger, like a lifeless doll the girl fell and stopped moving.

"It's always good to test out a product before the intended victim wears it." She whispered to herself and then poked the severed finger from the golden ring, sending it racing to the floor.

Darcy walked to the book, turned a few pages with a snap of her fingers and then stopped when she saw the words to command a young virgin's heart. "Vino copilul meu, urmați comanda mea. Faci cum spun eu, pentru că știu totul." A loud bang and crash were heard as she got into the mind of Elizabeth Midford.

She telepathically connected their minds and began talking to one another as Elizabeth sat down at her vanity and began brushing out her curly golden locks.

"My dear child, come to me. Come taste your master's blood." Darcy whispered in a seductive tone.

"Why when it's so late? Mother and father do not like it when I am out after the sun sets." Elizabeth talked back as Darcy's rule on her was weak and could be broken with a simple kiss from another.

"I have a gift for you." Darcy whispered back, trying to sweeten the arrangement.

"It's a beautiful ring, made of the finest gold, sapphires and rubies." She soon added as she sent the mental image to the young girl's mind, hoping she'd given up. "I-I…will be there soon." She whispered in a soft and desirable tone as she set down the brush and turned around, her movements were stiff and cold as if she were being forced to walk. Paula walked in and softly smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's time for bed." Paula walked over to the large wooden dresser and pulled out a lacy white nightgown and placed it on the bed, but when she'd turned around Lady Elizabeth was gone, she'd disappeared without a trace.

Elizabeth arrived in the small and shallow alleyway where the run-down shop was and gently pressed the door open.

"…" Elizabeth tried to speak, however her voice was scared and seemed like it wasn't even there. She walked three steps into the shop and took a deep breath before the door slowly moved back with a long and slow creak.

"Yes?" Darcy whispered behind her ear, forcing Elizabeth to turn around suddenly. "L-Lady Darcy!" the girl quickly spurt out, fear laced across her face and her fingers trembled when she'd looked into the vampire's cold, shifting yellow eyes that stalked her every move.

"Yes?" The vampire asked her again, she was slightly annoyed that the girl only knew her name, but kept her complaints to herself as she caressed Elizabeth's warm cheek. "I asked you to come here for a reason." Darcy whispered against Elizabeth's lips before she lightly licked her own.

"Why did you ask me?" Elizabeth wanted a reason and swallowed thickly as Darcy pressed their lips together with a light peck on the lips.

"A kiss can control a person, but a ring….can make the person a servant." Darcy whispered as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and parted the fingers with the golden, cursed ring.

"Are you my servant?" Darcy asked as she ruffled Elizabeth's bangs and pulled a small distance back from her. "Yes." Elizabeth coldly answered. Her tone was cold as ice and it startled even Darcy. "Good." Darcy replied as she walked around Elizabeth's frame, the white buttons on Elizabeth's gown suddenly popped off and hit the floor.

The dress fell to the dusty floor and made a small puff of air around them. Darcy laid her hands on Elizabeth's back and caressed the silky skin beneath her fingertips.

"Elizabeth, walk over to the mannequin and try on your new dress." Darcy ordered and within mere seconds Elizabeth was over by the mannequin trying on the velvet-red gown with black, spider-web lace around the skirt.

"I will turn you into a vampire on the night of your party, when my power is at my strongest." She whispered into Elizabeth's ear as she buttoned up the back of the gown and walked to the mirror. "Yes, master." Elizabeth nodded as she looked in the mirror.

The young child looked like a princess, the long dress that snugly cuddled her hips and curves, her hair was tied up into a large and neat bun and she wore a little bit of eye liner, to draw focus towards her jade-green eyes. Darcy's fangs nibbled against Elizabeth's ear as they both gazed into the mirror.

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he sat in his office chair. He had waited for several hours for Sebastian to come out of the sewing room so he could admire the wonderfully scary Halloween costume the sexy butler had made for the past few days. "Hurry up!" the young earl grew impatient and groaned as he lowered his head on his desk. "I'm tired of waiting!" He complained more, but with the small click of a door knob Ciel bolted up.

"Damn!" He gasped when he'd seen Mey-rin coming out of the linen closet wearing nothing but a pair of underwear where the bottom of her butt jiggled as she ran and Bardroy, who walked out of the same closet with his flame thrower.

"Mindless idiots." Ciel whispered under his breath and turned his view to the yard, where he saw Finny playing with Pluto. "Young master, I have your costume." Sebastian whispered as he draped the dark outfit over his arm and smiled happily.

"Oh? Then let's try it on." Ciel smiled as he walked towards his bedroom and sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes and untying his tie he waited for Sebastian to do the rest. Sebastian quickly took off Ciel clothing and pulled the dark and surprisingly warm costume over Ciel's head. Sebastian buttoned up the legs and pulled the back head over.

"Young master...you look..." Sebastian pulled Ciel close and begin cuddling into him, "The cutest kitten ever." He rubbed Ciel's pink padded paws and grinned before he grabbed a hold of Ciel's black ears, playing with them made a grin spread across his flawless face. Ciel grew embarrassed and heavily huffed. 'What the hell are you doing?!" The young earl shouted as he shook the walls of the manor with his shouting.

"Young master I'm simply...playing with a cute little pussy...cat." Sebastian whispered as he grabbed Ciel's tail and nuzzled against it. Ciel screamed in bloody murder, but no one heard him. His screams fell on deaf ears as he was forced to wear a kitty outfit all night long.


End file.
